Talk:Sage Mode
Kabuto's image Wouldn't it make more sense to replace it with one that actually shows his eyes? His glasses obscure them on the one that's used at the present.--Elveonora (talk) 11:59, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Bump--Elveonora (talk) 09:28, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Orochimaru When fighting Sage Mode Kabuto, Sasuke mentions that Orochimaru used imperfect Sage Mode. Also, he was said by Kabuto to have learned how to use it, only not being able to use it because he didn't have the right body. Orochimaru's imperfect Sage Mode that Sasuke referred to is probably his "Great White Serpent" form, which has the same eyes that Kabuto has when he goes into Sage Mode.--Neffyarious (talk) 13:31, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :No, that form was a result of genetic experimentation, but I agree Orochimaru is a user--Elveonora (talk) 13:48, September 24, 2014 (UTC) I also agree that he is a user since it was stated but that form was said to be his true form that he obtained from long years of experiments done on himself. Munchvtec (talk) 14:00, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Sage Mode is a state that results from Senjutsu chakra. Orochimaru can produce and absorb Senjutsu chakra, meaning he can use Sage Mode. Just because his host bodies can't doesn't mean he shouldn't be listed, after all, he learned Senjutsu before he transferred for the first time and absorbed Senjutsu chakra from Kabuto while having his own body.--Elveonora (talk) 14:08, September 24, 2014 (UTC) He isn't a user. Kabuto said that Orochimaru was unable to use Sage Mode. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:45, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :He said that Orochimaru couldn't find a suitable host body to withstand Sage Mode, not that he didn't learn it and couldn't use it with his own body, since he obviously could, otherwise how would he produce and absorb senjutsu chakra?--Elveonora (talk) 15:10, September 24, 2014 (UTC) ::One doesn't have to be in Sage Mode to make use of senjutsu chakra (if you did, Madara taking Hashirama's chakra and not turning to stone wouldn't be at thing) one doesn't automatically enter Sage Mode by having access to senjutsu chakra. Now that being said, Orochimaru may know how to enter Sage Mode but if he couldn't ever actually do it then he can't use it.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:15, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :::Then how does one enter Sage Mode besides molding Senjutsu chakra? Because from what we have seen, it happens just like that, no activation needed. Naruto deactivated his clones who had gathered natural energy and molded Senjutsu chakra, having their chakras return to his real body and boom! Sage Mode happens, there's no hand seal or anything. And Madara didn't turn into stone because he could control said chakra according to his own words--Elveonora (talk) 15:21, September 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::I agree with @TU3 in this one, Orochimaru might know everything about Sage Mode and its procedure but Kabuto clearly said that he wasn't able to use it. I could make a research about planes and how to fly them but if I have never flown one, I'm not a pilot, I don't know if that's a good example of my point. I believe that what @TU3 was trying to say is that being able to use senjutsu chakra is not equal to be in Sage Mode, like Jugo for example. So, I don't think Orochimaru is a user. LeoHatake 16:07, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :::::But Jugo IS using Sage Mode, that being Sage Transformation, I brought that up many times. And Orochimaru doesn't only know about Senjutsu, he can produce Senjutsu chakra and absorb it. There's no evidence at all that Sage Mode is anything else but having Senjutsu chakra flow thorough your body--Elveonora (talk) 16:35, September 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I don't see Jugo listed as a user, so Orochimaru is not listed as a user. Simple as that. LeoHatake 16:41, September 24, 2014 (UTC) @Leo please stop trying to end the discussion short. @elve, i believe what you are saying because it's true...there is nothing that states that senjutsu is anything else. Munchvtec (talk) 16:42, September 24, 2014 (UTC) @Leo, because it's a mistake Jugo isn't listed that I would like corrected. Sage Transformation is Sage Mode with mutating bodily fluids as extra, that's all. Not having Jugo listed is like crediting someone with Lightning Release Shadow Clone but not Shadow Clone Technique. And anyone is yet to show that Sage Mode is anything but Senjutsu chakra flowing through their bodies, because all the manga says and shows just that--Elveonora (talk) 16:46, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Jesus Christ. The manga states that Orochimaru can not enter Sage Mode. I don't give a fuck about the reason he couldn't or what the difference between using Senjutsu chakra and Sage Mode is. He could not enter Sage Mode so he won't be listed as a user. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:50, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Alright man calm done. Munchvtec (talk) 16:51, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :@Munchvtec What? Is it wrong to end a discussion short? Sorry if I'm not used to the long, unnecessary, and endless debates that is placed around here. It Is better to conclude a discussion short and clear with facts, that continue and reach a discussion that only will contain theories, assumptions, speculations and resentments between users. @Elveonora, the Jugo as user is another discussion, if you want open that can, you are free to do it but here we are talking about Orochimaru. Orochimaru is not listed because Kabuto mentioned that he didn't use it, and if you make that Jugo is listed as a user, then, I will in your path, otherwise, I'm not. LeoHatake 16:59, September 24, 2014 (UTC) No, it doesn't say that, it says he couldn't find suitable host bodies for Sage Mode, that's not the same as saying "he can't use Sage Mode". Imagine that if Sasuke were to use Fushi Tensei on Naruto for an example, he wouldn't be able to use Sharingan anymore, most probably. So your logic would be to remove Sasuke as Sharingan user because he could no longer use it in new body. I insist that Orochimaru can use Sage Mode with his own body without a host, there's no reason to think otherwise. I find it highly hypocritical that you choose to be "logical" when it comes to one topic, but chooses to be ignorant about another. And if you don't give a fuck then don't comment. Unless I somehow missed a manga page or databook entry that say there's something else to Sage Mode besides getting empowered by Senjutsu chakra, then there isn't, the burden of proof lies on you--Elveonora (talk) 17:03, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :He could not use Sage Mode because he did not have a suitable host body. So why would you label him as a user when he couldn't use it? And the very fact that Orochimaru can gather natural energy but not use Sage Mode, proves that there's a difference. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:21, September 24, 2014 (UTC) the same reason we list kakashi as being able to use those kamui chidori and shuriken jutsu's even though he can't anymore. Munchvtec (talk) 17:22, September 24, 2014 (UTC) @Seel, hasn't he got a suitable body to use Sage Mode as you say OR he could use Sage Mode, but couldn't since he started using Fushi Tensei, because host bodies couldn't handle it. You say he needs a good host bodies in order to use Sage Mode, I say host bodies are actually what prevents him from using Sage Mode, Kabuto's statement can be interpreted either way and the latter makes more sense to me--Elveonora (talk) 17:25, September 24, 2014 (UTC) : *sigh* I believe you should first think a little bit your words but well, I will try to answer your "burden of proof". It says he couldn't find suitable host bodies for Sage Mode, that's not the same as saying "he can't use Sage Mode. Man, is clear like water, of course that it's the same, if you don't have one of the requirement of something, you are not able to use it. In the research of Orochimaru, he discovered that he needed a suitable body to use the Sage Mode, but, he didn't have it, so he's not a user. So your logic would be to remove Sasuke as Sharingan user because he could no longer use it in new body Of course not, that's ridiculous even to say it, of course that we are not going to remove a Sasuke as sharingan user because he had used it a lot of times. In Orochimaru side, Kabuto said that Orochimaru wasn't able to use it and Orochimaru has never been shown using it (and using the argument that yes was shown using it because he uses senjutsu doesn't apply until you settle the Jugo stuff). I insist that Orochimaru can use Sage Mode with his own body without a host Totally correct, but he wasn't shown using it, so, no. LeoHatake 17:28, September 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Wait, so do you agree or disagree that hostless Orochimaru can use Sage Mode? Because if you agree, then I'm clueless why you oppose him getting listed, wasn't seen using isn't an argument, because neither was Tobirama seen using Edo Tensei--Elveonora (talk) 17:30, September 24, 2014 (UTC) The raw says "But... he hadn't yet found a body that could endure it (Jugo's power)". • Seelentau 愛 議 17:33, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :Hadn't yet? That means he did find it eventually? Unless I'm having English grammar block at the moment :P--Elveonora (talk) 17:39, September 24, 2014 (UTC) hadn't yet means that he has not "yet" found a host though he eventually could. Munchvtec (talk) 17:43, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :If Orochimaru didn't find one ever, Kabuto would have used "hasn't found" rather than hadn't, because saying "hadn't found something that could" gives vibe that "he did find it eventually" unless Kabuto used had because he had thought Orochimaru to be dead--Elveonora (talk) 17:47, September 24, 2014 (UTC) no it doesn't. hadn't means had not while hasn't means has not. their essentially the same word. Munchvtec (talk) 17:49, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :Ugh, I'm not arguing about hasn't = has not and hadn't = had not, but usage of hadn't instead of hasn't--Elveonora (talk) 17:51, September 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Some people are really persistent. I agree that hostless Orochimaru could learn the Sage Mode because Kabuto imply so, but I disagree listed him because one thing is to know that one person is able to do something in certain circumstance and other thing is listed him being able to use something that is unable to use right now. Like @Muchvtec said, he eventually might will be able to use it, and when that happens, we are going to listed him, otherwise, no. Please, just accept it and stop making arguments related with the "vibe" that deliver the characters. I'm done with this topic. LeoHatake 17:52, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :::At the time Orochimaru discovered the cave, he did not have a body that could handle the power of Jugo's clan. We don't know if he found one later or not, but that is irrelevant. The only statement about Orochimaru is that he couldn't use it. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:54, September 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::Excuse me my limited knowledge of English then, but the wording "he hadn't found something that could" means he did find something that can later on, unless I failed a class or two :P--Elveonora (talk) 17:57, September 24, 2014 (UTC) @Seel, what's the sentence before "he hadn't found body could" part?--Elveonora (talk) 18:11, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :Bump, nicely please :P The context is important--Elveonora (talk) 10:28, September 25, 2014 (UTC) @elveo, hadn't means he had not found one. though i agree he could use sage mode he just simply "had not". Munchvtec (talk) 11:55, September 25, 2014 (UTC) :The meaning of had not is dependent on the previous sentence, because the way it's placed in that sentence alone gives it meaning that he hadn't found a body before he actually did later on, word order and context are important in English.--Elveonora (talk) 13:42, September 25, 2014 (UTC) I think he atleast "sage" by being able utilise senchakra/ Rage gtx (talk) 14:14, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Pretty please Seel? All the sentences in relation to Orochimaru and Sagehood :P--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:17, September 26, 2014 (UTC) um...wow you must really want this to happen elveo. ive "never" seen you beg lol. but anyways yeah please seel-san. Munchvtec (talk) 13:20, September 26, 2014 (UTC)